


The Mistletoe Incidents

by EliasFinn



Series: 8 Strange Mistletoe incidents and that one [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Awakening, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasFinn/pseuds/EliasFinn
Summary: Mistletoes were a tradition in Hogwarts and Sirius, usually, loved them.But then everything got out of hand and - uuurgh - he'd never really wanted to see that, thank you so very much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome =)  
> 1) Harry Potter is still not mine, sadly, but I like to play with it ;)  
> 2) English is not my native language, so if there are spelling mistakes or horrendous mistakes in grammar, please don't be harsh. I'll always try my best and it is a good exercise  
> 3) This fic got into my mind last night and I really wanted to write it down. So, there is part 1 of 2; maybe I'm doing a series with it because these idiots are not the only ones who should be stuck under a mistletoe.
> 
> So have fun, leave kudos and comments if you liked it and thank you ;)

It was the first of December, and Sirius knew, knew what would happen.

Mistletoes.

Mistletoes all over Hogwarts and there was nothing they could do. Marvoulus, if you weren't on the receiving end.

It was a tradition since winter 1579 when the 14 years old, but oversensitive William Shakespeare, later known as one of the most famous writers in history, stepped under a little branch, slipped on the icy ground and promptly clutched onto his dearest friend, whose mouth had been far too near and their lips brushed. It had ended in a heated snogging session and more than a handful of enthralling poems and even a drama.

Since then, Hogwarts herself, and some would insist that the old castle was a lady, hung mistletoes all over the place so love and cheer and fun would spread in the hearts of the young students in Scottland.

And Sirius, he'd looked forward to it year after year. Of course, he'd had. There had been a lot of hilarious kisses the last few years.

Once a deeply blushed Professor McGonagall had to bend over to blow a light kiss onto the charms teachers bald head, who had tried to court her for the next seven hours. Her efforts to get rid of the mistletoes had doubled after that.

And there had been that time when his cousin Narcissa had kissed, with dark red cheeks and clenched fists, a deeply embarrassed Frank Longbottom, who had received a light slap and bright laughter from his girlfriend, Alice, later.

Or that one time when his brother Regulus had stuck in the Entrance Hall with none other than Albus Dumbledore himself.

That had been awkward, and although Sirius would never not grin over that image, he would definitely never not cringe inwardly as well.

Yet this year, Sirius last year in Hogwarts, he had been determined to get as many kisses from all the beautiful girls in Hogwarts, but he had never imagined this.

Not this...ever!

Everything went wrong.

It was the very first day of December, and Sirius walked beside James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew to the Great Hall, talking about Lily, what or better who else.

James dated the red-haired girl for a few weeks now, and his excitement was insufferable.

"She is just so amazing, guys. You can't imagine.", He told them for what seemed the hundred fifty-seventh time.

"Do you think he will ever stop?", Peter whined, walking a few steps behind them and Sirius fell back a bit so that he didn't have to twist his neck.

"Not sure, Wormy, but it is half past 8 in the morning, and deer Prongsy here will probably start in a second to tell us why Evans is so amazing.", Sirius smirked and grinned even wider when James did so in exactly this moment.

"Her lips are just so soft, and she smells so, so good.", James dreamy voice filled the corridor, and Sirius wavered between laughing out loud or throttle his best friend.

"There he starts, again.", Remus muttered under his breath and tried to walk faster, but for all at once he couldn't move.

And so couldn't James, who didn't seem to notice for a moment, still going on about Lily's hair and her green eyes and her long, smooth, round, beautiful legs, but then, "What the...?"

Remus looked utterly horrified, "Please nooo."

Peter came to a halt right next to Sirius, who sprang away from him with a loud shriek, "It's December."

"Nonononono.", Remus tried to walk away from the spot, away from James who looked nearly as thunderstruck as Remus, but the invisible barrier didn't let him leave, and the small, dark green mistletoe began to shake a little bit. The small bells rang high in their ears.

"Quick.", Peter said, "As long as the hall is empty you can kiss and get it over with."

"But-", James howled and looked horrified to Remus, "But it's you."

Remus, who still had tried to walk away stopped and sent him a deadpanned look.

"Really, who else? The Queen of England?"

"What Queen?"

The young werewolf huffed annoyed, ignored the now louder ringing bells below them and stepped towards James. Who, however, took a small step back.

"Nooo, Moony, no!"

"Merlin, James, I'm not a dog!", Remus declared loudly and shot Sirius a gleaming look when he began to snigger, "Just a quick peck on the cheek, and we can go to breakfast."

The mistletoe was shaking harder, the bells ringing in his ears and was that...

"Glitter?", Sirius raised an eyebrow, and all four boys looked up. There, silver and light blue glitter were falling around James and Remus like snow, and soon they were sparkling like an American Christmas dream.

"Aye, good, but quick. ", James' voice began to shake and when his voice shook it got higher, which reminded Sirius always of their time when they were thirteen, and James'd sounded like a wounded Banshee for weeks.

"And you two!", He glowered at Sirius and Peter, "Don't look."

"Come on mate; it's just a small kiss on the cheek.", Sirius said, arms crossing in front of his chest and trying to suppress the small, sardonic smile on his lips. He would never give up any opportunity to see his best friends embarrassed.

James held out a pointy finger, but before he could add anything, Remus pressed his lips on James' cheek. It ended as quickly as it had begun and both boys were crimson red.

Sirius just wanted to slap James on the shoulder, laugh with him and then finally get some morning coffee, when realised, probably at the same moment as Remus and James, that they were still stuck and the mistletoe was now shaking so violently that he feared it would shred itself.

Remus, although now slightly pale, clenched his teeth and then looked at James, who held out his hands in defence.

"Moony....!"

And then their mouth connected and damn Merlin, Sirius tried not to gag.

This was awful. Their lips met, Remus' hands slipped into James' hair, slightly tugging at the dark black mob. There was the quiet, wet kissing sound and was this a groan?

The mistletoe dissolved into thin air with a loud, cheerful PLOPP and Remus immediately jumped away from James. On his cheeks had bloomed dark red blotches and his lips were shiny.

"We will never, ever talk about this, understand."

"Yes, Sir.", Peter, the little rat, yelped and then Remus fixed Sirius with his light, brown eyes and hell, he couldn't do anything. Moony was their Alpha and Sirius was just a little pup, so he nodded quickly.

As Remus walked past Sirius with quick steps, he could hear, "Why is it always me?"

Slowly the rest followed him, the left half a meter between each so that they wouldn't be stuck under a mistletoe together if there was another on their way to breakfast.

"You're alright, Prongs?", Sirius eyed his best friend, who absently fumbled with his messy hair, which was now more ruffled than usual.

"Yeah, sure, Pads'."

And Sirius tried to ignore, that James' hands and voice were shaking just a little bit.

 

* * *

 

 

For the next few days, the Marauders seemed to be lucky. Neither of them got stuck under a mistletoe together again, and everything appeared entirely normal. Sirius had kissed a handful girl, and even a first-year boy, who he had snuggled closely and cuddled like a big brother would do. Thanks to the age restriction the mistletoe had been happy with that and Sirius had moved on.

The four boys had witnessed some heated snogs in the halls and classrooms, and Professor McGonagall looked grimmer every passing day.

They didn't mention the mistletoe incident between Remus and James, and all could have been forgotten, if Sirius wouldn't catch James starring. The looks his best mate sent his other best mate were surprisingly heated. They were intense and made Sirius slightly uncomfortable.

James had never looked at anyone like that, except for Lily. And even with her, his expression had been less frantic. And Remus looked back. All the fucking time.

One evening four days after the incident he sat with James near the windows and couldn't hold himself back anymore. Remus had backed off to the library with Peter to study for transfiguration and Lily was nowhere to be seen.

Four days of almost passionate stares between his friends and Sirius normally fragile restraint shattered into million little pieces.

"Prongs?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like Remus?"

"Of course I do, it's our Moony.", He replied and didn't look up from his newest Quidditch " _Superseekers on time_ " copy, although his eyes didn't move an inch.

Sirius sighed, "I know you like him, James."

He never used James name when it wasn't serious.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

Slowly James looked up, biting his lips and there was the light blush on his cheeks again, "What do you mean then?"

His voice quivered, and Sirius merely raised an eyebrow.

James looked away again, out of the big window, and his mouth twisted, brows furrowed.

They were silent for a long time. James was staring out into the grey winter sky, and Sirius was staring at James' face.

"So, you do.", Sirius wasn't sure why he sounded so surprised. After the shared kiss, it had been clear that James thought about Remus in an entirely different way.

"What's with Lily?"

"Look, Pads', let's not talk about this, please.", His expression was pained, and the long, thin fingers curled desperately around the papers of the magazine, crumbling the edges.

"Mate.", Sirius started, trying to rationalise the situation. They were teenagers, hormones bubbling all over in their bodies and sexual desire was normal. Everyday life. And wanting to experiment was, well, normal, too. Wasn't it?

James stood up and wanted to go to their dorms, but Sirius instincts were fast, and he snatched James' wrist, "Mate, listen. I know this must be a little bit difficult, but-"

"No, Sirius, please don't", He tried to free himself and then it happened. The portrait hole opened, and Remus stumbled in, behind him Lily and Peter, who talked quietly about something and suddenly stopped. Stopped talking and stopped walking and Peter, his dear old friend Peter, looked petrified. Lily simply looked amused.

"Come on Pete'.", She said and tried to grab him by the shoulders, but the boy tried to escape her fingers, eyes fixed on James.

The rat's survival instincts high and he nearly squeaked, when Lily grasped his round cheeks between her fingers, pulled him towards her, and kissed him. Kissed him, soundly and with more passion than it should be allowed.

And oh Merlin, this was more awful than the other kiss Sirius had seen. There were tongue and lipstick.

"Uhhh.", escaped his lips and Peters simultaneously, and Lily let go of him.

"Well.", She said and smiled, a faint blush on her cheeks, "That had been something, right?!"

Then she walked right to James, stood on tiptoe and pursed her lips for a hello-kiss.

James, Sirius and nearly everyone shuddered and his very best friend, brother in everything except blood, shook his head,

"Please brush your teeth first."

"HEY!", Protested Peter, but smiled with relief. Happy that James' wouldn't kill him on the spot for snogging his girlfriend.

James hit Peters shoulder roughly and then ruffled the smaller boys blond hair before he took Lily in his arms, burying his nose into her hair.

And Sirius almost missed the look he sent Remus over her head. He almost missed the troubled glance Remus sent him back, too.

 

* * *

 

 

Sirius tried to flee from the tension in the dorms and common room. 

James avoided Remus as much as he could between classes, study sessions, prefect and head girl and boy meetings and watching him so desperately that Sirius was certain they had to burst sometime or another.

Peter blushed furiously and began to stammer whenever he met Evans after that accident they called a mistletoe kiss and Sirius couldn't stand it anymore.

He needed to run, stretch his legs and breathe a bit, so he'd slipped out of the common room as quiet as possible and was now heading for the Hogwarts grounds.

When he was out of the stuffy old castle and out of sight, he would transform into Padfoot and run some miles through the forbidden forest until his legs would hurt and his muscles ache.

He was just around the corner near the Entrance Hall, when he collided into another student, and they crushed under loud noises to the ground.

"Sorry.", He said politely, not really looking upwards and tried to help the other student until he came face to face with dark black eyes, place, pointy features and the most prominent nose Hogwarts had ever seen.

"Snivellus.", Sirius sprang away from him.

"Black.", sneered the other and tried to untangle himself from his long robes, while picking up some quills, parchments and some books.

Since that night when Sirius had sent Snape to the Shrieking Shack, they tried to avoid each other. Snape, because he was a bastard and Sirius because he didn't want to lose his best friends.

So, without another word, Sirius tried to walk away, but something was pulling on his jumper. He couldn't move more than a few inches, and above them, a small, weak looking mistletoe with one, slightly broken bell, jumped up and down.

With wide open mouth in terror, he watched the little plant spill green and silver glitter all over them, more enthusiastic than necessary.

Merlin, no, please don't do that to him, he pleaded silently.

Snape looked gobsmacked. As if something had smacked him on the face, with a horned mace.

"No.", He simply stated and turned away, trying to cross the invisible barrier.

If Sirius hadn't been the other one in this situation, he would have laughed tears. Snape looked hilarious. The Slytherin teen was walking on the spot. Stomped and stamped until his face was dark red with anger and physical exercise.

Sirius had crossed his arms in front of his chest and huffed with annoyance.

"It won't work, Snape."

"Shut up, Black."

"Shut you up, Snivellus."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you!"

"I'm not going to fucking kiss you.", Snape nearly shouted, his voice pitched, and the mistletoe was dancing fanatical above them. Its little bell was ringing with earnest.

"You think I want you near me?", Sirius shouted back and shuddered, "There is no soap in this world that could make me feel fresh again."

Snape mirrored his posture, arms crossed tightly over his chest, and he looked like he tried to hug himself. His dark hair hung down to his shoulders and wasn't greasy anymore. Green and silver glitter had caught in them.

"Come on, let's get this over with as long as there are no students to witness that.", Sirius sighed and stepped a little bit closer. Snape stepped back, shaking his head.

"No."

"Do you want the whole school to watch us?"

"No.", He repeated.

"Then let's do this now before someone comes looking for us."

"It's just.", Snape began, and he sneered, "The mistletoes are much more demanding than the other years."

"I've seen.", Sirius shuddered again, but still stepped closer, "I want to go sometime today, you know."

"Fuck.", Snape muttered and rubbed his hands over his face. He looked tired and angry, and maybe a little bit helpless. The movements had spread glitter over his pale skin, and when he turned his head a little bit, he sparkled in the dim light, "Ok, ok. Do it."

Sirius took another step closer, unfolding his arms and watched Snape intensely. He stood so close now that he could feel Snape's rapidly expanding body heat. Another little step and he felt Snape's breath whisper over his skin. Since when was the git taller than him? He thought absently while his eyes fixed on the full bottom lip. Right at the corner was one single green glitter, shining in the lights. When Sirius looked up a bit, to Snape's dark eyes, he just could see them flicker between Sirius mouth and his eyes and somewhere right behind his left ear. And why was his heart pounding like mad? Sirius didn't understand his body's reaction, breath hitching right before their lips met.

And oh Merlin, Godric and Morgana. This felt nice. Actually more than nice. Warm shivers were running down his spine, and when Snape's lips opened under his, and their tongues touched, he could taste something familiar like mint and chocolate.

Automatically his hands came up to cup his cheeks, thumb trailing tenderly over soft, heated skin and Snape made a soft groan which went right to Sirius groin.

The shrill ringing from the bell above them stopped abruptly, and Sirius jumped away from the other boy.

Their breath was fast and far too loud in the desert corridor.

"Fuck you.", Snape spat, and Sirius watched his lips. The glitter was still on the same spot, sparkling with every movement of the lips, and for one, tiny little second Sirius wanted to kiss him again and lick it away, but then he registered what Snape had said and retorted, "Fuck you!"

He turned on his heels before Snape could reply anything and stormed out of the castle.

He still wanted to run. Now he needed it more than ever.

 

* * *

 

 

Sirius didn't tell anyone about it, obviously. He'd run and jumped and howled in the forbidden forest until his heart and muscles were only pounding with exhaustion and went back to the Gryffindor common rooms. Always a glance to the ceiling, watching out for more mistletoes.

When Remus asked him if later that night he was ok, Sirius just shrugged his shoulders and asked, "Are you?"

The werewolf blushed furiously and turned away, a small snarl on his features.

So Sirius tried to forget. Forget the feeling of those soft lips, the taste and the scent.

Now that he thought about it, Snape had smelt nice. Dark, musky and fresh.

He was never able to tell anyone about it, that was for sure.

And he didn't.

Sirius walked from classes to classes, kissed Marlen or Dorcas or even Kingsley, a two years younger Slytherin, but none of those kisses was as intensive as the one with Snape had been.

He hated the sneaky, slimy bastard. Merlin, he hated him so much.

 

It was late at night, and Sirius walked down the stairs from the astronomy tower.

He was the only one of his friends who'd taken the class. Maybe because he'd hoped his parents would appreciate it, maybe because he'd like Astronomy and Professor Sinistra with her dark, smoky voice and the small, impish grin. He would never tell.

It was far too cold, the December night had frozen him to his bones, and he hurriedly followed as one of the last students of the class Armar Pavatil, a Ravenclaw with dark brown skin and who always smelt like curry and incense through the small archway.

When he tried to go through it, he couldn't. He squeezed his eyes shut, and a loud, desperate groan escaped his lips.

He really didn't want to kiss Armar. He was a nice bloke, but somehow intimidating.

"Fuck, no.", A very familiar voice cursed right next to him, and when Sirius opened his eyes, Severus Snape stood beside him. Face tight and hands curled around the strap of his bag.

"You.", Sirius groaned disbelievingly, "Again?"

And then he heard the quiet bell. For sure, when Sirius looked up, there was the same, ruffled, bell broken mistletoe as before.

Snape, who had looked up as well, sighed heavily, "Is it the same little bugger than before?"

Sirius nodded, unsure of what he should say.

Behind them, the door clicked shut and Professor Sinistra, books over books in her arms and a few flying telescopes around her, stepped out.

When she saw them both standing in the passway and a little dancing mistletoe spreading golden and red glitter over them, her thin mouth twitched dangerously.

"Lads.", She said with her deep Scottish accent and tipped her crooked heat a bit, "Hurry up, it's past curfew."

She pressed past them and right before she vanished behind the spiral staircase, she added, "I'm going to wait down the stairs. If you are not coming down in five minutes, you'll lose each fifteen house points and get one week of detention. Did I make myself clear, gentlemen?"

"Yes, Professor.", Snape and he murmured hurridly and waited until she was gone.

"I can't fucking believe it.", Sirius moaned, and dropped back against the stone wall. He closed his eyes again, rubbing with his palm against them. God, he was tired.

Instead of adding something, Snape took a step forward until he'd invaded Sirius personal space. His breath was hot against Sirius winter cold skin, who shivered a bit. Goosebumps were rising on his arms and legs.

"It's just another one.", He'd heard Snape whisper right before their lips connected a second time in less than a week. This time they didn't hesitate before opening their mouths and brushing tongues against tongues.

Snape's mouth was even hotter than his breath, and he tasted so, so good. Sirius' finger curled around the green tie and pulled him even nearer, while Snape was grabbing his hair hard, yanking at it. He panted into Sirius mouth and Merlin, this was so, so hot. Arousal tingled in his belly and all he wanted to do, was to press and rub against something. Anything. Even if it was Snivellus. But when his groin brushed Snape's leg, the other let go of him and took a step back.

Dark eyes mustered him curiously, and then Snape nodded shortly, "Black.", before turning around and walking away with long, brisk strides.

"Fuck you, Snape.", Sirius called after him, but he didn't receive an answer. His legs were shaky, and everything tingled pleasantly, and Sirius just wanted to put his hand into his trousers and pull one off, but he knew that Professor Sinistra was still waiting for him down the stairs.

With along sighed he pushed himself away from the wall and went down the stairs.

There was a great possibility that he was going nuts, he thought.

And maybe he ignored the big, uncharacteristic grin of his Professor and hoped a hole would swallow him whole.

 

He was still flushed when he got into the dorms, ignoring Remus' concerned look and James' uncomfortable staring. Peter had been already asleep. Laying on his back, his mouth wide open and snoring loudly.

Sirius was impressed with his unguarded friend, and for one second he thought about pulling a prank, but then he remembered the hot tingle on his skin and his erect prick. Trying to suppress the warm feelings in his guts and the desirous want. 

As fast as possible he's climbed into bed and closed the heavy bedcurtains. There was no misunderstanding the situation and Sirius was certain that his friends knew what he would do and he was grateful that they had the decency to leave him alone just this once.

Without hesitation, his hand closed around his leaking cock and tried he muffle his low moan. His thumb trailed over the sensitive, already wet head and he raised his hips to meet his hand.

Sirius knew he shouldn't want. Shouldn't even think about Snape's lips against his own, but think about Marlen's awesome tits or about the girl he'd fucked the summer before and how wonderful it had felt.

But he couldn't. Whenever he closed his eyes, dark eyes, cool features and with glitter sparkling lips appeared in his mind.

His hand moved faster and faster, the air was sticky and hot around him, and it smelt like arousal and teenage sweat.

He came, with a stifled cry and the scent of chocolate and mint in his nose.

For a moment Sirius didn't move. Just laid there, one hand on his already shrinking cock, the other in his with sweat dampened hair. His breath came out harsh as if he'd run a thousand miles and his heart was drumming in his ears.

"Fuck.", He muttered and wiped his cum smeared hand on the old, reeking shirt he found under the pillow.

He turned around and buried his head under the pillow. Although he was utterly exhausted, sleep wouldn't come easy that night.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later James and Peter were at Quidditch practice while Sirius and Remus were sitting on Sirius' bed, legs crossed and the map between them. 

It already worked fine, but they hadn't figured out the security spell so that no one could read it without permission. It wasn't quite right yet, as the map always reviled its content when someone gave a particularly canny answer.

Remus balanced a thick book on one of his knees and a cup of hot chocolate on his other.

It was warm and cosy in their dorm. A fire was burning in the small fireplace, and the red light flickered over their faces. Remus looked utterly exhausted.

"You're alright, Moony?", He said. His friend looked up from the tome, and his red-rimmed eyes fixed on Sirius.

"Sure, Pads. It's just...", He gestured vaguely towards the window and the already dark sky.

The full moon was in less than a week, and Sirius knew that his friend's bones ached and he was hypersensitive. He was pale and the full lips were bitten thoughtfully and raw from the cold winter air. Perhaps Sirius should give him a chocolate lip balm, He thought, so his lips would be soft and gentle and suitable for kissing again.

Kissing.

He'd never ask Remus what he felt for James, after everything. And if they'd shared another kiss. And if he wanted to share another kiss with their other friend.

He watched Remus. He was nice to look at. Long, bronze-coloured eyelashes and whiskey brown eyes. It wasn't for the first time that he asked himself why he couldn't have kissed Remus and not Snape.

He'd observed the other teen over the last week. Snape's movements were graceful as if he had been raised like a pureblood. Long legs and long steps, his robe always flattering behind him. Sometimes he reminded Sirius of a bat. Nasty little dungeon bat.

Snape liked tea, black without sugar, more than coffee or even pumpkin juice. How didn't like pumpkin juice? And he loved pasta and hates sausages for breakfast. If Sirius remembered correctly, he'd heard that Snape's grandmother, Magdalena Snape, had been Italian. That explained the dark hair and black eyes, for sure.

And Sirius register, with all his watching, observing, that Severus Snape wasn't the dangling, awkward teenage boy he'd been the last few years. He'd grown up, not exactly beautiful, but handsome nonetheless.

This piece of information had hit Sirius like a Bludger. On the head. Twice.

"Actually.", Sirius said and looked Remus in the eyes, "I meant with James."

The subtle twitch of his mouth and the faint blush said everything.

"I - yes. I think so.", Remus murmured into the raised cup, "Everything is alright."

Sirius sighed. He wanted to talk to Remus about James and, surprisingly, about Snape as well. Someone who would, perhaps, understand him and give him some answers, but he didn't know how to start.

"Can I ask you something?", He said and fumbled with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. Some strings got lose and fell on the bed, nearly invisible on the red blanket since the shirt had almost the same colour.

"Of course.", Remus said, watching Sirius fingers and the small lint he was playing with.

"Did you like James before the mistletoe?"

The following silence was deafening. It seemed that Remus had even stopped to breath and Sirius own heartbeat was loud in his ears. The fire crackled, then a piece of paper under Remus left feet rustled when he exerted pressure.

"I-", Remus began, and he looked ashamed, "I wasn't sure, before, you know. The kiss."

The last word he only whispered and Sirius felt awful for asking.

"It doesn't matter, Pads."

"I think he likes you back."

"Don't. Please, don't.", Remus' voice got higher, almost hysterical, and he grabbed the book on his knee tighter.

"Remus, don't you think you should, I don't know, at least talk to him?"

"NO! He is with Lily, Sirius.", He almost shouted, and Sirius jerked back a bit.

He hated it when someone shouted at him. His mother was a great fan of proper breeding measures. A raised voice and a hex had been everyday life.

Remus saw him flinching and added with a lower voice, hard mouth and shaking fingers, "He is with Lily, finally. He had wanted that for years. I just- I can't do that."

And with that, he turned to the book again, not willing to talk furthermore. Sirius sighed, rubbing with one hand over his face and then said, "I kissed someone under the mistletoe."

Remus snorted but didn't look up, "You kissed a lot of people. I'm surprised that you haven't got herpes already."

Sirius made a face. He never really had thought about that. It wasn't like he couldn't go to Madam Pomfrey and get something against this, but the thought of getting something disgusted him a bit.

"I mean, I've kissed someone, twice. Same mistletoe, but different times."

Now Remus was looking at him, his lips shaped into an O form, "That's interesting."

He put the book away and turned directly to Sirius, "Tell me."

And Sirius did. He told his friend everything he remembered about the first encounter and then about the second. How the mistletoe looked, how the magic from it had felt and what he'd thought. How Professor Sinatra had laughed about his face and how much Sirius had liked it.

He told Remus everything, except for whom he'd kissed.

They were silent for a moment after he finished his story, and then Remus stated, instead of asking, "You like her."

"Her?"

"The girl you've kissed.", he frowned.

"Oh, yeah. Her. Haha.", Sirius chuckled nervously.

"Merlin. It's not a she!"

"Don't scream at me, you wanker!"

"It's a he!"

Sirius closed his eyes. Resignation filled his whole body, and he just wanted to hug his knees, rock back and forth. Maybe he should just transform into Padfoot and lick his bollocks. That always kept Remus silent.

But he didn't do either and merely nodded.

"Yes, it's a he."

Remus laughed, rough and low, "My, my, Pads. I would never have thought."

"Well, me neither.", He snapped back but bit the inside of his cheek almost instantly. Remus happy expression fell a bit, but he still smiled.

"Yeah, sometimes it's astonishing, how stuff happens.", He pinched the bridge of his nose, right where the long, pink scar was, and added, "Anyway. Who is it?"

Sirius fell backwards in the sheets and pressed his palms over his eyes.

"I'm not telling you.", He mumbled and felt Remus long finger poke him in the sides.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Tell me.", The fingers started to tickle him, and Sirius tried to flee from the bed. It was too late. Remus had been prepared and jumped on Sirius, tickling him like a madman until Sirius nearly cried with laughter.

"Who.", Tickle, "Is" tickle tickle, "it?"

"It's-", Sirius panted, cheeks wet with tears, "It's Snape."

Remus stopped immediately.

"Don't lie."

"I'm not.", His voice had become serious almost at once, and when Sirius opened his eyes he could see that Remus didn't move, just sat on his belly. Face blank. He mustered Sirius for a long moment and then said, "You're not joking, aren't you?"

Sirius shook his head and wriggled under his friend's weight, "Get off me."

Remus did so, but didn't look away, "Sirius?"

"It's just-", He broke off, reached for the pillow to bury his face in it until he suffocated. Now, after telling Remus, he wasn't so sure about talking anymore. Maybe he should have kept it quiet.

"Hey.", Remus soft voice got through the silk fabric and feathers, and Sirius could feel a warm hand on his shoulder, "I won't judge you, Sirius."

"I liked it.", He whispered, his lips barely moving, "I really liked it."

Admitting out loud that he liked kissing Severus - Snivillus - Snape made Sirius feel queasy.

"We kissed two times, and now I can't walk down the hall to class without hoping I'm going to stuck with him under another one again. It's maddening. And I know he liked it too. I just know it."

But did he? Snape hadn't been aroused when they kissed, he'd jumped away from Sirius after feeling his cock on the leg, and the slimy git ignored him even more than before.

Before Sirius or Remus could add anything, the door to their dorm burst open and a very muddy looking James stormed in. His nose and cheeks were rosy from the cold winter air and his hands clenched around his broomstick.

"This weather is mad!", He said while trying to take off his clothes with numb fingers, "First it was sunshine, then raining and now there is a blister. It's a wonder Pete hasn't become an ice statue on his broom."

The dirty clothes fell on the floor, and James tossed his glasses on the bed, bending to get a towel.

Without looking, Sirius was certain that Remus was blushing furiously.

"Where is Wormtail, by the way?", He asked his now completely naked friend, who was walking towards the bathrooms without care.

James huffed an amused laugh, "He's stuck under a mistletoe with Professor Slughorn."  
  


 

* * *

 

 

Sirius tried to reach the kitchen without getting stuck under another mistletoe. He didn't want to kiss one more desperate girl in Hogwarts.

He'd always knew that he was handsome and now in his last year at school nearly every girl seemed determined to kiss him at least once.

He just walked around the corner near the picture with the pearl when he heard them. Loud giggling, around seven girls, reached the end of the hall and were walking towards him. Above them, on the ceiling, were a few excited mistletoes.  Why did girls always travel in packs?

He wanted to turn around and leave the hall as fast as possible, but it was too late. One of them, a girl with long black hair and a pink hairband raised her hand and pointed at him.

"Oh no.", He whispered and looked around frantically, searching for a hiding place, when a large hand grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into a small alcove. And it was just in time because the girl's voices grew louder and Sirius could hear one girl saying, "I swear I saw Sirius standing there. What I would do for one kiss."

"You see things, Melody.", Another girl said with amusement. They all had stopped next to the alcove, and he was sure if they just turned their heads a bit, they would see him.

Sirius tried not to breathe, not to make any noise at all so that they would find him and - 

He stocked. Who had saved him from another unwanted snogging session?

There was a warm body behind him. Large, firmer, definitely a boy. Warm body heat surrounded him and the smell. Carefully he wanted to turn his head, just a bit, to see who it was, when a familiar, rough voice whispered in his ear, "Don't move. Otherwise, they're gonna see us."

"Snape?". Sirius gasped, but before he could say anything else, Snape's hand clasped over his mouth.

"Did you hear something?", one of the girls said, but another answered, "It was probably just Peeves."

Snape's breathe ghosted over Sirius ear and the sensitive skin on his neck, and he shuddered. Without realising he leaned into the other boy. Sirius back pressed firmly against Snape's chest. The Slytherins hand was still over Sirius' mouth, but the fingers were tracing Sirius cheekbone and jaw. Then

Snape's other hand was placed very lightly on Sirius' hipbone, and a hot tingle was rushing down his spine.

Oh Merlin, what was he doing? What were they doing? Sirius mind was racing with thoughts and feelings, and his senses were overstimulated. This was amazing and crazy at once.

And then he felt it. Even though thick robes and jeans separated them, he could feel a hot, hard cock on his left arsecheek. When Sirius experimental moved against it, just a little bit, Snape's breath hitched and then hot air connected with Sirius neck, who shivered.

The girls were still next to them, and the alcove got warmer and stuffy, but neither of them moved. Sirius closed his eyes, leaning even further into Snape's solid built and tried not to go mad.  
  


After what seemed hours the girls went away, and Sirius slowly moved away from the other boy.

Snape watched him out of the dark eyes, and his lips were shiny, red as if he had bitten them the whole time to prevent sounds coming out. His cheeks weren't as pale as usual, and his long eyelashes brushed his skin with every movement. How had Sirius never recognised those long lashes? How could he have missed them?

Automatically Sirius hand shot up and began to rub his neck, like always when he was nervous and didn't know what to do. He knew, he was blushing furiously, but then he said, "Thanks."

Snape was still watching him, not saying one word, although his mouth twitched as if he wanted to say something. His eyes flickered, like the first time over a week ago, from Sirius' eyes to his lips and back again.

Sirius' heart pounded his ears and blood was rushing through his veins. Merlin, how much he wanted to step closer again, stretch out his hand and-

"You're welcome.", Said Snape with his normal brawl, as if nothing had happened. As if they weren't there and wanting.

Sirius looked him into the eyes, searching for the smallest clue what the other might feel, but when he didn't see anything except for dark orbs and the reflecting lights from the hall, he sighed and turned away. He didn't get far. An invisible barrier was holding him back, and the sound of one, broken bell penetrated his ears, but that was not the strangest thing. Snape couldn't have been that fast, could have registered the mistletoe above them. It all happened so fast.

A hand was wrapped around his wrist, pulling him back and without warning, Snape's lips were on his.

And to Sirius astonishment, Snape moaned. The sound was vibrating on their lips, and the other teen opened his mouth. Arms curled around Sirius' middle, and then Snape pushed him into the wall. His head knocked against the stones, but he didn't feel the pain, because the Slytherins fingers wrapped around Sirius' hair and nails were slightly scratching his scalp.

Sirius groaned loudly, giving as much as he got. He was tugging at Snape's dark uniform, ripping at the tie and buttons, and one of his legs had become self-contained. Curled around Snape's and bringing him even closer. Teeth sunk into his lips. Breathe mingled into each other, and the faint PLOPP of the mistletoe went unregistered. When Sirius pulled back to take a sharp intake of air, Snape's hand pinned his hand over their heads and was pushing against him.

"Please.", Sirius whispered, not knowing for what he pleaded, "Please, Severus."

But before their mouths could connect again, they hear footsteps and to Sirius' horror, James' voice, "Padfoot, are you there?"

"Shit.", Sirius cursed, and Snape jerked away. He looked somehow between furious and desperate, and Sirius only wanted to continue their kissing.

"Sirius, mate?"

"Merlin, prongs, let him be.", They heard another voice, Remus'.

There was some rustling of fabric and both his friends wheezed slightly as if they were fighting over something.

"Fuck, Moony, you git.", James shouted, "Give me the map."

"No."

"Give-", wheeze, "ME-", wheeze "THE-" wheeze, "DAMN FUCKING MAP!"

"NO!"

Sirius could see that Snape had raised one dark eyebrow and his slightly swollen, pink lips were twitching. With amusement. That was new.

For one moment Sirius just stared at him, then without thinking, he pressed one last, small kiss on Snape's lips and turned.

Slowly Sirius climbed out of the alcove, smiling at his friends, who were tangled in one another and fought over the map.

Remus and Peter had worked out the security spell, and they were now able to use it anytime.

James looked up and his brows furrowed, "What the fuck happened to you?"

"Ah, you know.", He answered vaguely, "Where is Pete?"

"Hiding from Professor McGonagall. She found out about his cheese stock and was furious.", Remus answered and grinned at Sirius.

"You look like a bunch of Hippogriffs trampled on you.", James retorted and scrutinised him in earnest.

"Well, mistletoes and girls are like that, you know."

Then, from the corner of his eyes, Sirius saw a movement in the alcove. And Remus and James had seen it too. They needed to go.

If James found out, this would be...

He hadn't even words for that.

James opened his mouth, but before he could say a word, a cheerful ringing came from above them, and a mistletoe with a bright purple ribbon showed up over Remus and James.

They turned crimson red, but without fuss, started to kiss. The way they moved together and James' hand clutched Remus' shoulders reminded Sirius what he had experienced only a few minutes ago.

They were desperate. Like a man in the desert without water.

When they finally let go of each other, Sirius said, "Let's go, before we stuck under more of those little buggers."

And they hurried away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has everything except for smut. Because...well...I don't really know. It didn't fit. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

The room was already dark, silent except for Peters light snoring and Remus' steady breathes.

Sirius laid awake for hours, starring at his bed ceilings and analysing the last kiss with Severus previous that day. The other boy had grabbed him before the mistletoe appeared again. Sirius was sure about it.

Or the way he had pinned Sirius against the wall, pressing his body into his. That was not a normal kiss between two people who hated each other, even under a mistletoe. Sirius wanted it to happen again but without that little piece of pine and ribbons above them. Not because of that pressure, but because they wanted it. Because Severus wanted him.

How could he let this happen again? Sirius needed a plan, and for being able to do it, he needed his friends.

He shuddered. Telling Remus about his feelings for Severus Snape had been bad enough, although the other boy had been quite open-minded about it and would never judge him for something like this.

But talking to James or Peter about how hot and right kissing Severus felt and how his heart speed up when he saw the other boy in the Great Hall or the corridors was ridiculous. It was almost insane, and he wasn't sure how to tell them without making a fuss.

The door opened with an almost inaudible creek and Sirius could hear James feet on the floor. A small ray of light was visible on the wooden floor, and when Sirius opened his eyes, he could see James shadow moving through the dorm.

His best friend had been at a Headgirl and Headboy meeting with Dumbledore and was now creeping around.  
Sirius just wanted to call out to him, wanting to tell him about his new-found feelings, when he saw that his best friend stopped walking in front of Remus' bed.

"Moony?", James whispered into the silence, "You're still awake?"

And to Sirius utter bewilderment, Remus said, "Yeah."

He saw that Remus sat up and faced James, who had taken place on the edge of the bed and began to talk, "Are the others asleep?"

He looked around, and his eyes stopped by Sirius who squeezed his eyes shut and tried to steady his breath.

"Yeah, I think so. We stopped talking hours ago."

"Why are you still awake then?"

"I thought about waiting for you.", Remus simply answered, and there was a warmth in his tone Sirius was sure he shouldn't have witnessed it. They were silent for a moment, and he slowly opened his eyes. James had moved closer to Remus, and a hand cupped his cheek.

"So nice of you, Mr Moony.", He whispered teasingly, although it sounded less than a joke than it would have if James had talked to Sirius or Peter.

Remus chuckled lowly and moved his head so he could kiss James' palm lightly, but then he moved away and questioned,

"Have you talked to Lily? About Sirius' mistletoe, I mean."

His heart beat faster. Had Remus broken his promise and told James about Severus and him? And why had he done it?

"Yeah, I asked her, and she said, that she and the other girls only enchanted all mistletoes to be more forceful in the fulfilment of the kisses. Such as that normale peeks on the cheeks won't work anymore, you know."

"Eh, yeah. We have witnessed enough snogging over the last three weeks.", Remus retorted and shuddered a bit, "But about Sirius?"

"That wasn't her work. She swore it."

"Do you think it was Regulus?"

"Nah.", James said, "He's a little git, but he wouldn't go against his brother. It's more likely that Snivellus did it."  
Huh? James didn't know? But- How?

Remus puffed amused, "I doubt that."

"Why? It would fit. He hates Sirius and probably wants him to be humiliated to no end."

"Just think about it, Prongs. If it would be Severus, then everyone would know about Sirius mistletoe problem, and he would show the entire school that he had done it."

It was silent again, and Sirius tried not to move, not to breath too obvious.

"Maybe you're right.", James said eventually, "Perhaps Sirius isn't the main victim, but the other one. It would be so much easier if you would just tell me who it is."

"If Sirius wants you to know, he'll tell you."

"But it can't be that bad, can it?", His best friend mused, "Maybe it's Evangeline, you know. That horse-faced girl from Slytherin."

"Stop with the subtle questions. I'm not telling you.", Remus said with a bored undertone as if they had this conversation, not for the first time.

They probably hadn't.

"And don't be an arse. Evangeline is a nice girl, she is prefect since this year and very cooperative.", He moved closer to James, who laid his hands on his neck, stroke it carefully, "How was the meeting with Dumbledore?"

James' hand fell into his lap, and he sighed, "Dumbledore told us about a new Death Eater attack. They killed an official of the Muggle Government apartment and two Ministry employees. It wasn't in the papers, and he thinks that the Ministry tried to hush it up."

He bent his legs, hugging one knee and watching Remus. Sirius could see his best friends troubled expression lightened by the moonlight. The furrowed brows and the thin lips.

"It's getting worse.", Remus murmured and stretched out his arm.

"Yeah.", James said, "He asked us if we were willing to help, you know. Really help. Spying on students who are likely to become a Death Eater and stuff like that, and after school as well."

Sirius closed his eyes. He really didn't want to think about what was happening outside of the school. What all the other purebloods and his family were up to. Since he ran away from home, leaving them and their claims on the world behind forever, he was scared. Scared for himself and his little brother, because he knew. He knew what they were willing to do. Bellatrix had shown it to him. And he wasn't able to help Regulus as much as he wanted and after the last summer, Sirius was sure that the boy had joined Voldemorts ranks.

"That's a lot to ask for, isn't it?", Remus stated.

"I'm thinking about doing it. It's for a good cause."

"It is.", Remus said, and they fell silent again. When Sirius opened his eyes again, he could see them kissing softly in the moonlight. Their lips were barely moving, but James' hands gripped Remus' hair hard and demanding. They were as scared as him.

When James started to part from the other boy, Sirius could hear Moony say, "Stay, please."

And his best friend did. The curtains closed around them, and after a moment he couldn't hear anything at all. An unnatural silence has wrapped around them.

He looked at the curtains for a while. His mind was racing. What if Severus was one of them as well? What would he do? What should he do?

After a while, Sirius tried to get comfortable, and when he turned in his bed, he looked directly into Peters wide open eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but his friend merely shook his head, "Don't Padfoot."

 

* * *

 

The next morning Sirius tried to forget what he had seen and heard and only concentrate on getting Severus alone again.

It wasn't as easy as he'd hoped. The boy was most of the time surrounded by Sirius brother or the Carrow twins, nasty little buggers. And when Sirius saw the Slytherin alone, he was on the run from the still random up popping mistletoes and the horde of girls.

When he wasn't able to catch Severus after Wednesday that week and just getting free from another unwanted kiss with Gabriella, a 6th year Gryffindor, Sirius stormed into their dorms and shouted to no one particular, "Give me the damn map."

"Why?", James asked, clutching his broom handle in one hand and a filthy little rag in his other.

"Those girls.", He shouted and threw his boots through the room, "I can't kiss another one. I don't want to. I refuse."

Peter and Remus, both sitting on the floor next to the fire and studying for potions, started to chuckle.

"You think that's funny, Moony?", Sirius asked and stepped forward, "You think so, HUH?"

"Of course it is.", James answered instead, laughing. Then Sirius grabbed his bottom lip between two fingers and pulled it down.

"Look!", He said, pointing at the flesh, "My lips are sore. I don't want to kiss them anymore!"

"But you want to kiss someone.", James said, grinning, "Just tell us who it is."

Sirius crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow, "Well, you have a good talk."

"What?", James mirrored the pose provocatively.

"Where were you the other night?"

"I don't know what you mean.", He said, but his eyes flickered to Remus, who'd stopped laughing.

"Guys.", Peter said appeased, "Stop it."

He was always the one who gave in at first when they were fighting. Peter hated tense situations. It made him _itchy_.

But Sirius and James continued to stare at each other. Dark brown eyes shoot dark glances at him until Sirius sighed and rubbed with his hands over his face, "Just give me the damn map, please."

Without hesitation, James rose and gave him the blank parchment, and Sirius murmured, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good.", and the map revealed it's content.

It took him a moment before he spotted the name he was searching for, but when he saw Severus name, alone, in the library, he grabbed his bag and turned on his heels.

Before he reached the door, Sirius turned to his friends and said, "It's Snape."

He could hear James' spluttered "WHAT THE HELL" and Peter's choking through the door.

 

* * *

 

Thanks to the map Sirius was able to walk into the library without getting in another mistletoe incident.

When he moved around the corner and saw the boy he was looking for sitting alone on a desk, a few piles of parchment and books in front of him, Sirius started automatically to smile. As quiet as possible he put the map into his bag and stepped closer.

It took Severus a moment to register the approaching boy, but when he looked up and saw Sirius standing directly next to his table, he looked confused.

"Hey.", Sirius whispered, knowing that Madam Prince would shout at him if he was too loud and then everyone would look at them, "Can I sit with you?"

Severus' brows furrowed but he nodded slowly.

Sirius sat down at the chair nearest to the other boy and looked at the books before him.

Potions, herbology and, to Sirius surprise, a Muggle novel he was familiar with.

"Is that really Episode IV – A New Hope?", Sirius asked, reaching for the book, "I've seen the movie this summer. It was amazing."

"Good for you, Black.", said the other teen, turning back to his school work and although he seemed cold and distance, Sirius could see a faint blush on his pale cheeks.

He smiled and stretched out his legs so that they would brush against Severus'.

The blush deepened, and when Sirius pressed his knee against Severus' leg, the other boy pushed back.

That was good. More than good. Sirius wanted to touch him so badly. His arms, his long, thin hands. Feeling the velvet skin and soft, dark hair on the arms. Seeing him blushing more and hearing him panting again.

Merlin, he was so fucked.

But he didn't want to challenge his luck, so he picked up his own schoolwork and started to write the essay for Flitwick. The professor would be proud, the first assignment on time. So they sat there, working on their essays in silent and without any disturbance. More than one student stopped in their track to muster them bewildered, but they immediately moved on without interrupting their time alone. Most of them probably thought that it was detention from Professor McGonagall or Slughorn.

"Aren't you scared that one of your friends is going to see us? Or hear about that later?", Severus asked him after Alice and Frank stopped next to them and looked as if they were a public monument for a solid minute.

"Nah.", Sirius answered and looked up from the book he was reading, "I don't care. Told them anyway."

"What?"

"Well. I told Remus about the whole mistletoe thing, you know. And me wanting to snog you again."

Severus choked, turning bright red and turned his head back to his own book. His black, straight hair fell into his eyes and covered half of his face.

"And I told James and Peter as well. Not that detailed, but I think they know."

"You think?"

"It's complicated.", Sirius said and reached out to brush Severus' hair out of his face so that he could watch him, "And you?"

Dark eyes fixed him, and those long lashes fluttered wildly when Sirius' fingers touched his cheek and ear softly, "What?"

Sirius tried to suppress a satisfied smile, "About your friends."

Severus huffed and moved his face away, so they weren't touching anymore, "Regulus doesn't care what I do."

"And the others?"

"Which others?"

Sirius frowned, "The Carrows or Mulciber and Rosier?"

Severus' eyes fixed on his book, but he answered nonetheless, "You don't really think these are my friends, do you?"

"I don't know.", Sirius said truthfully, "They are around you a lot of time, so I assumed."

"Well, they aren't.", He snapped, picking up his feather to start working again, "My friends, I mean."

"Alright.", Sirius said softly and pressed his knee harder into Severus' leg before facing his own work again as well.

So the sat there. Studying in silence and ignoring the students who were looking at them interested.

Then he felt it. A hand on his knee. Softly caressing him through the fabric. Sirius' heart stammered and let put the air stuttering. And then the hand moved. Up, slowly creeping up.

"Oh god.", Sirius whispered, and when he looked up, he saw the slight smirk on Severus' face. It looked so good, and he wanted more. He ached for more.

Then he heard the rustle of fabric, and the hand stopped.

"I'm going to dinner.", said a very familiar voice and Sirius brother stepped closer to them, "Are you coming, Severus?"

The warm hand was removed, and after a moment Severus started to pack his belongings

"Yes, would you wait for me outside?"

Regulus nodded, his cold silver eyes roaming over them and turned away.

When he was out of sight, Sirius said, "I'm not sure about him not caring about what you do."

Severus shrugged his shoulders lightly, "He won't judge, that's what I meant, but he is my friend. So obviously he cares about me."

"He doesn't like you being with me, right?"

"Well, you are an arsehole, Black. what did you expect?"

Sirius shoved his books into his bag as well and rolled his eyes, "Nothing really."

Before Severus walked away, he turned to him and laid a hand on his hip, looking down to him and whispered, "What are you doing later, after astrology?"

There was a faint tingle above them, and for sure, when they looked up, the same small mistletoe was jumping up and down, demanding a kiss. And they did. The taller boy bent down to Sirius and laid his full lips on his. Softly he opened them, and their tongues touched. The kiss was light and full of promises.

After a heartbeat, Severus let go of him and stepped back. Licking his smiling lips.

For a short moment, Sirius didn't know what to say, but then he raised one eyebrow and smirked, "Whatever you're up too."

"Good.", the other boy said and walked away.

 

* * *

 

 

When Sirius sat down next to James on the bench in the Great Hall his best friend only mustered him. Remus was sitting a few feet away, next to Lily and Marlene and they were in an intense discussion. Peter was seated straight ahead of them and watched them nervously.

Sirius shoved some roasted potatoes on his plate and a salad, before turning to him and saying, "What?"

"So it is true?"

"What exactly?"

"The Snape thing."

"What if it were true?"

"I don't know."

Sirius sighed, taking a sip from his pumpkin juice and said, "Listen, James..."

But his friend interrupted him, "I won't judge you."

"Well, I don't really think that you are in the position to do so, Prongs.", Sirius whispered harshly with a pointing stare to Remus, "And before you say, you don't know what I mean. I know, about you and him. And Peter knows as well."

"Oh.", He merely answered and took a significant bit of his shepherd pie.

"I- James.", Sirius tried to find the right words without being too loud or too accusive, "What is with Lily?"

"Oh, she knows.", He stated, and his doe-eyes looked at him, "Of course she knows. I would never lie to her."

"But-but-but-what?", Sirius stuttered.

"Well. I told her, and we are still friends. Actually, she said she was pretty sure she liked someone else.", James continued,

"Didn't you realise that we don't spend so much time together anymore?"

"I-no, not really.", He answered surprised, but know that James had said it, Sirius realised that Lily wasn't at his side every hour a day and if she was spending time with them, she wasn't clued to James' arm and neck.

"And you're alright? I mean, you were after her for years."

James smiled faintly, ", Yeah, I think I am. I'm not sure how to explain it, but being with Moony is so easy and comfortable. I've never felt that way with Lils. I still love her, but differently."

"Wow."

"Yeah.", He grinned and bumped his elbow into Sirius' sides. Everything was alright.

"So, tell me about Sniv- Snape and the mistletoe."

And Sirius did, with a quiet voice so only James and Peter could listen.

"It's hilarious, you know.", He said after telling them, he'd kissed the Slytherin a few times, while they walked out of the Great Hall, "It's always the same, mistletoe, I mean. I've observed it with others, but the mistletoe changes all the time. It's never the same, only with him."

Peter let out a faint squeak and shifted nervously from one foot to another.

Sirius scrutinised him for a moment and then narrowed his eyes, "YOU!"

"Me?!", Peter squealed, and his hands jumped up, waving protecting in the air, "What's with me?"

"Peter!", Sirius growled dangerously, "What have you done?"

"I didn't know. I didn't know. Believe me, Padfoot.", his voice was high, and he was walking backwards, away from him, "I just wanted to prank him, that's all."

"That's all?", Sirius repeated, "That's all?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I really - I didn't mean - it shouldn't have been you.", Peter said hastily, "Just the first person he stuck under a mistletoe. For all, I planned it should have been your brother or Rookwood."

"But how does it work?", James asked, cornering his traitor friend as well.

"It's when they touch each other and want to kiss, then the mistletoe comes and forces them to do so."

Sirius wanted to shout at him, grab him by the collar and shake him until his teeth rattled a symphony, but before he could say anything, a familiar voice brawled behind them, "That was really insightful, Pettigrew."

"Severus.", Sirius spun around, stepping forward, but the cold look in the dark orbs let him freeze. His heart sagged, and everything went cold.

"That must have been a funny, little joke, wasn't it?", Severus said and looked at each of them, "You have planned it together to humiliate me. Again."

"No.", Sirius said, "No, I didn't know."

He stepped forward again, reached out his hand, but Severus slapped it away.

"Don't you dare touch me, Black."

But too late. The small connection of their hands triggered the charm again, and the broken-bell mistletoe appeared instantly.

"No!", Severus shouted, "I'm not kissing you."

And he sounded exactly like the first time nearly three weeks ago. Disgusted, angry and sad.

"Peter!", Sirius bellowed at his friend, "Make it stop!"

His friend squeaked again, this time hysterical, "I can't. There is no counter-charm."

"You can't be serious."

"It will end at Christmas, like every other mistletoe as well."

Sirius turned back to Severus, who clutched his wand forcefully. Angry red blotches had spread on his cheeks and hatred poured out if his eyes.

He wanted to cry. To scream. To do something.

Without looking at his friends, he said with a quiet, defeated voice, "Go away."

"But-", Peter started to say, but James grabbed him by the collar and dragged him down the corridor, talking furiously to him.

When they had walked around the corner, Sirius turned to Severus.

The other boy still held his wand in his hands, but he looked at the floor. His hair was hiding his face completely.

"I didn't know.", Sirius said, trying to explain this, but he stopped when Severus interrupted him with a rough, crushed voice, "I don't believe you. Just let's get this over with."

And with that, he kissed Sirius. Lips hard, face expressionless and only touching him with his mouth.

After what seemed like a long time, the mistletoe vanished with a sad PLOPP, and Severus retreated hastily.

"Don't you dare ever come near me again, Black.", He hissed and turned on his heels.

 

* * *

 

 

Instead of going to his dorms, Sirius went out to run in his animagus form before he had to go to the Astrology classes. And he ran, ran so persuasive that his whole body hurt after that. With sheer force, he climbed up the stairs to the Astronomy tower and sat down on his usual seat. He loved the room.

It was shaped into an octagon, cushions in dark blue and silver on the floor were they could sit, and some bookshelves and ancient oak chests. But the most amazing thing was the floor itself. It was made of mirrors, so they could not only see the stars in the sky but there, too. When the sky was clear, and the stars shone bright, it was as if Sirius stood in the universe. Stars surrounded him.

Severus stepped into the classroom merely seconds later, and when his gaze landed on him, he sneered before turning his back to Sirius.

Shortly after that Professor Sinistra came into the room and started the class, but Sirius couldn't concentrate.

This night was one of those icy-cold, but clear December nights and the stars shone brightly. They reflected on the mirror and enveloped Severus in a mystical glow. He looked beautiful. The cool lights were dancing over his skin and all Sirius wanted was to be one of them. Being allowed near him and printing his image on the soft skin. His whole body ached with want and physical pain.

He nearly didn't recognise the end of the class, and when he tried to reach the other boy, to speak, to touch him, Severus was already gone.

Slowly he went back to the Gryffindor common room, and it was no surprise that his friends were still awake. When he climbed through the portrait hole, Peter jumped to his feet, and James and Remus watched him with big, unsure eyes. They sat near each other on the smooth couch, and the pinkies were intertwined. He was happy for them, of course, he was.

"Sirius.", Peter began, but he sent him one look.

"Fuck you, Peter.", He said and went directly to their dorm. He was cold, from being outside and on the Astronomy tower and because of that horrendous situation, but he couldn't move to the showers. Instead, he fell on his bed and didn't even bother to take off his clothes. He simply buried his face into the pillow and closed his eyes.

When Remus and James entered the room shortly after that and whispered his name, he ignored them.

Life was awful.

Love was awful.

He hurt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first Star Wars book was published 1976 and the movie was in the cinemas 1977, so it was a perfect addition to this story ;)
> 
> PS: I'm 100 % sure that the next chapter will be the last one.  
> I hope you had fun until so far.  
> Be aware: there will be smut the next time


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't read it if you don't like vocabulary from the semantic word field about "sex".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.  
> OMG. It's done. Really. There won't be another chapter. The story got longer than I intended, but it worked out.  
> I really hope you had as much fun reading it, as I had writing this little piece because I had sooooo much fun.  
> Maybe there will be some more stories about the mistletoe-stuff with other, very rare pairings (because I like them the most ;D)  
> Watch out in December =)
> 
> If you want to send me some prompts and ideas for fanfics I should write, or you just want to chat, feel free to message me on AO3 or [my tumblr](https://leeloooonfire.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Lots of love and enjoy  
> Finn

Sirius was miserable. God, Merlin and the high spirits, he was so, so miserable.

The week and thus the semester came to an end. Christmas holidays have finally begun.

Because this was their last year at the school, Sirius and his friends wanted to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays and enjoy their last Christmas at the castle.

The mood between the four friends, however, was depressed.

James and Remus were not able to express their feelings for each other without experiencing bigotry from some of the other students and in their dorm, they didn't want to show too much affection so that Sirius wouldn't feel left out. Heartbroken and all that.

Yet, Sirius could hear them sneak into each others bed at night, whispering loving words and softly falling laughter.

He was happy for them, of course, he was. He would never deny his friends such a wonderful feeling and situation in their life, but they were right. He felt left out. Not between their mids, but in the "falling in love and being happy with the other person"- part. The only one he could have connected over being rejected and being alone at Christmas was Peter.

Peter had experienced an unusually harsh rebuff from Melody, the fifth year Gryffindor, who had been very keen on kissing Sirius under one of those mistletoes of hell.

But with Peter, he wasn't speaking at all.

The next morning after the last incident, Sirius woke up at first and decided to ignore the issue, which led to ignoring Peter as well.

His friend was ambitious to show Sirius how much he regretted his behaviour and showed that in many small gestures like to carrying his books or sharing his sweets.

And Sirius wasn't even angry at the little rat anymore, but he didn't know what to say to him, so he didn't say anything at all.

He walked from one class to another in kind of a trance until the last lesson ended and most students hurried to catch the Hogwarts express.

With avoiding everyone, he didn't have to talk to them about Severus and his heartbreak and giving Remus time alone with his newfound boyfriend.

The day before Christmas was a windy, grey Friday and though Sirius was freezing to the bones, he stomped through the snow toward the Quidditch pitch.

Since he told Severus almost two years ago where the boy could find Remus at full moon, he wasn't allowed to play at the house team anymore, but no one had ever forbidden him to fly in his free time.

So Sirius took advantage that most students had left the school and the pitch was empty.

The ice-cold air bit his skin, and he couldn't feel his fingers around the handle anymore, but being in the air, feeling the weightlessness, made him feel at least something again.

In the air, he was able to analyse the events of the past weeks without drowning in his misery.

Some might have said that Sirius was a dramatic little bugger, but hell, he was growing and this was his life. He felt that way because he was young and experiencing.

Were his feelings for the other boy true or just a glim of his imagination? Was he, maybe, just feeling lonely and wanted someone like James had with Lily? Or had kissing the other boy opened something inside him which revealed his true self?

If Sirius was honest with himself, then he had to admit that he had thought about other guys in this way before. Not that strong or long, but there had been similar situations before.

There had been this time, around two or three years ago when Sirius was still allowed in the Quidditch team, where he had seen Fabian Prevett in the shower, and he couldn't stop thinking about the older boy for days. About the strong, almost adult body, the muscles jumping under the pale skin and the dark reddish, almost brown hair growing beneath the navel.

He had, even once or twice, pushed his hands down his trousers and did "the deed" while thinking about other boys.

He just never had talked about it before and mostly suppressed his thoughts and feelings. It wasn't that he had been ashamed about this things, but liking girls as well had been so much easier.

Perhaps kissing Severus had broken the lock in his inside and now all those feelings were pouring out, he thought. Probably kissing a boy who kissed him back, had shown him, how easy and enjoyable it could be.

That he wasn't completely alone with these desires and thoughts and feelings.

But was it only because he liked boys as well as girls, that he needed so much time and was now ready to be open and proud?

Or because he fell in love with the Slytherin?

And where came the l-word from? Love was no option at that time.

And what should he do with Peter? The other boy hadn't intended to push Sirius into a mental crisis, but all things considered, it was his fault.

Maybe he should just accept Peters desperate apologise and move on, he thought.

Not for the first time, Sirius asked himself, what would have happened, if Severus had kissed another bloke under the mistletoe. Would he started to like the other person as well or was it just him?

Peter had claimed, that the mistletoe would only reappearance when one of the kissing parties wanted to do it again. But his friend had never been very good at charms, and Sirius had liked the first kiss. Maybe his subconscious wish for doing it with Severus again, lead to it.

Thoughts like these were swirling in his mind while he was swirling through the air. Sirius was extremely confused, so he didn't stop flying even when the sky turned purple and blue, and he wasn't sure if he still possessed a nose.

* * *

 

Hours later when the sun had completely set, and he couldn't see farther than to his frozen hands around the broom handle, he maneuvred the broom down to the ground.

He stretched his aching body and breath deeply. This had been a fantastic idea. He felt so much better compared to the morning.

He started to move towards the changing rooms, so he could only grab his walking boots and head up to the castle for something warm to eat and a nice, hot shower when he stopped.

There, at the corner of the Gryffindor changing rooms, stood a dark hooded figure and although Sirius couldn't see the face in the darkness, he knew immediately who it was.

"Little Brother.", He said casually after passing him.

Regulus slowly turned to him. He was wrapped into a dark brown, hideous expensive cloak and now, that Sirius was near enough to actually recognise his face, he noticed how pale and grimly he was looking.

He remembered the quiet conversation his two best friends had a few days ago, and he wondered if his little baby brother had the same inked snake on his forearm as so many others.

"Sirius.", Regulus said and followed him into the changing room.

It smelt like ice and teenage boys. Like sweat and old, too often worn clothes and the younger Black wrinkled his nose. Little ponce.

Without paying him much attention, Sirius changed his cloak and shoes.

When he tried to tie his normal boots, it took him a while because his fingers were still numb from the cold winter air.

He would take a shower in his dorm and go to bed immediately.

"I want to talk to you about Severus.", Regulus spoke, and Sirius froze in his movement.

"What?", He rasped out.

"Severus Snape.", His brother stated, "We need to talk about him and what you've done."

Still recovering from his shock, Sirius grumbled, "I haven't done anything."

The other boy huffed in annoyance, "It certainly didn't look like that, Sirius."

Sirius bend over his knee to tie the shoes, and his heart nearly stopped altogether. Hearing someone else than his friends talking about the Slytherin boy and what had happened in the last few weeks, made his legs weak.

"Severus is pretty angry about you and the others."

"I didn't do it. Peter wanted to prank him, but I and the others didn't know about it at all.", Sirius jumped up and grabbed his broom and cloak, "I tried to talk to him about it, but he wouldn't listen."

"Can you blame him after everything you guys did to him in the past?"

"No, but I haven't done anything to him in years.", Sirius pushed him aside so he could walk out into the winter night.

"Does that matter?", Regulus harsh voice followed him, and he automatically shook his head.

"Of course not, Reg. Just, what should I do when he doesn't want to listen and avoids me like the plague since then? Should I beg on my knees?", Sirius wanted to shout what he had already considered. Begging on his knees, hoping for the best. But that, he wouldn't do for anyone, not even for the black-haired guy, he liked to kiss more than anything in this miserable world.

He sighed and started to walk faster. His stomach grumbled, and he remembered he didn't eat for the whole day.

"He likes you.", Regulus said, trying to catch up without slipping on the muddy path, " A lot. And I don't know why, because there are so many people out there, even in Hogwarts, who are so much better than you. But he likes you. For years now."

At first, Sirius only concentrated on the fact, that his brother implied he was the worst catch at the whole school, but then:

"What do you mean with years?", Sirius stopped abruptly and grabbed his brothers arm, hard.

"Jeez, let go of me.", Regulus pulled his arm back and sent him a glare, "Severus."

He sighed loudly, obviously annoyed about the whole situation and started to walk again, "He likes you for a long time now, just accept that."

"He doesn't, didn't.", Sirius answered, following the new Black heir, "He couldn't."

"Just, Sirius, you like him too? Right?"

The castle rose in front of them and though the lights Sirius could see his brothers earnest face.

"Yeah, I think I do."

"You think?"

"What do you expect?", He replied frustrated, "I like him enough for keeping him company in the library and wanting to spend time with him. Isn't that enough?"

Regulus shrugged his shoulders, and without answering, he turned on his heels and walked away.

"Reg!", Sirius shouted after him, confused and slightly angry about his brother's behaviour, but the other boy ignored him.

* * *

 

  
After Sirius restored his broom under his bed, he walked down the stairs to the common room, and when he spotted his three friends sitting by the fire, murmuring, he didn't hesitate before joining them.

He let himself fall on the soft cushion next to Peter and ignored their dumbstruck stares.

"What'ya reading?", He asked the plumb, blond boy next to him and grabbed after Peters book.

It was one of the muggle novels they had gifted Remus a few years ago, something about a group of nine returning a ring to a mountain.

"How was flying?", James asked him hesitantly, sharing nervous glances with his boyfriend, and Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"Good.", He simply answered and pushed the book back into Peters' hands, "You guys want to go to dinner? I'm starving."

Without waiting for a reply, he jumped up again and walked towards the portrait hole.

His friends joined him without a second, and Sirius was grateful.

Merely seconds before they reached the Great Hall, he could hear Peters remorseful voice next to him, "Padfoot, I'm really so-"

He clapped his hand down Peters' shoulder, "It's alright. Let's not talk about it again. You didn't mean it."

The other boy looked up to him, relief spreading over his face and just when Sirius retreated his hand from Peters' shoulder, he couldn't move an inch.

Resigned, he closed his eyes and sighed, "Oh no."

Above them, the clear shimmering from a mistletoe filled his ears, and he could feel the glitter falling onto his skin.

When he opened his eyes, Peter was crimson red and his cheeks slightly puffed-up. Softly hissing, air was falling from his wet lips.

They shared similar looks and then started to howl with laughter.

Ignoring their other friends, they grabbed each other for support and laughed so hard, until tears were streaming down Sirius' face.

"They've gone nuts.", He could hear Remus' imperceptibly amused voice and after a second James joined in.

"Well.", Sirius huffed after a while, still holding on Peters' arm for support and wiped the tears of joy from his face, "Let's get over it."

And they did the deed without fuss.

Sirius instantly noticed that although Peter was indeed a boy, he still enjoyed kissing Severus a lot more.

When the mistletoe vanished, they stepped away from each other, and nothing between them had changed. No feelings, no longing.

"Now I know what all those girls are talking about.", Peter said grinning, still with an unflattering red face, "Never thought I would kiss a mate of mine."

"Me neither.", James stated, and they stepped into the Great Hall.

Life was complicated but good.

There weren't a lot of students at Hogwarts for the Holidays, so the four house tables had vanished, and the remaining students from all houses had to take their meals together with the professors on one table.

The Hall was already beautiful decorated. Two, towering Christmas trees guarded the table, shimmering in the official Hogwarts colours and never melting icicles were hanging from the walls, reflecting the lights in thousand different shades.

It was magnificent.

When they sat down at the table, Sirius eyes automatically landed on the remaining Slytherins. He didn't need to search, because it was only a handful and the boy he was looking for, stood out to him.

For the first time since the holidays started, Severus and he took a meal at the same time.

If intended or not, Sirius didn't care. He couldn't take his eyes away.

The other boy had removed his school robes and was dressed in black trousers and a warm, dark blue looking woollen jumper.

He was reading a thick book while stirring his still steaming soup with his wand. His skin was still pale, but due to the warmth, a lovely rose colour had spread on his cheeks and nose. His lips had an almost dark red shade as if someone put lipstick on them.

Sirius wasn't sure if the other had noticed him and ignored him or was so deep in thought, that he had missed his appearance.

Either way, the Gryffindor was grateful, because now he had the opportunity to watch Severus without much disturbance.  
Merlin, his heart was fluttering madly, and he longed so, so much.

The desire to touch him, to press his lips onto those dark red shapes made him ache.

"Pads'?", Remus soft voice penetrated through his thoughts and made him jump lightly.

"What?", He tore his eyes away from Severus and looked into the concerned eyes of his friend.

"Aren't you hungry?", Remus held out his hand, trying to push some warm garlic baguette into Sirius' hands and gestured towards the other delicious smelling dishes.

"Oh, yeah, of course."

Slowly he picked up some mashed potatoes, vegetable and meatballs with creme sauce while chewing on the baguette.

It was delicious, and his stomach rumbled loudly, thanking him.

When Sirius looked up again, to Severus, the dark black eyes were on him, watching him thoughtfully.

Not knowing what to do, Sirius tried to smile, showing him somehow that he never intended to hurt or use him, but Severus jerked and looked away instantly.

Sirius sighed silently and tried to suppress the hurtful pang in his chest.

* * *

 

  
Fullmoon was on the 25th December that year, so the boys exchanged their presents on the morning od the 24th.

Remus was tired looking, and they knew that his bones already hurt and the skin around his body was aching, stretching uncomfortable.

Sirius wished he could do something to help his friend, but more than being with him on the actual transformation wasn't possible.

So, James, Peter and he tried to give their Moony-moon-pod the best Christmas at Hogwarts the boy could ever experience.

Even if it was a day early.

James and Sirius had visited Dumbledore personally and asked him for a few favours, and the old sap had been willing to help them.

When Sirius woke that morning, the presents had appeared on the end of their beds, and with a yelp, he jumped out of bed to wake the others.

Peter was up immediately, never sleeping that deeply, but James and Remus were still in Moonys bed, and the curtains were closed.

Peter and he stood hesitating in front of the dark red textile and sharing glances.

"What do you think?", Sirius asked his friend, raising a dark eyebrow.

"I'm not sure if I want to see what's beneath the curtains, mate.", Peter answered with a grimace on his face.

Sirius crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I don't know. Maybe they're only sleeping."

"Yeah, but maybe they're sucking each other off. Do you want to see that?", Peter replied, imitating Sirius' posture and scrutinising the bed.

Sirius shuddered, "Thanks for that image, Wormtail."

The curtain flew open and a pissed off Remus glanced at them, "What the fuck, guys. Would you stop thinking about what we might or not might doing in this bed?!"

"Well..", Peter and Sirius said in unison, staring at a very ruffled looking James, dressed only in green boxers with stegs running in circles at the waistband.

"Merlin.", Remus groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Nope, not really. Just your friends Wormy and Padfoot.", Sirius laughed and clapped on Remus' shoulder, "Now up, it's present time!"

And up they got.

* * *

 

They sat on the sofa directly in front of the fireplace and watched the flames.

After opening their presents, the four boys got breakfast and played in the snow until Remus body couldn't handle the cold anymore. Then they retrieved back into the common room, read or played chess, ate sweets and simply enjoyed their company.

When it had been time for dinner, Dumbledore and the house elves had outdone themselves.

The table was filled with amazing dishes, and the Great Hall was even more beautiful than the day before.

They eat so much that Sirius wasn't sure how they got back to their house and up the stairs, but the day had been almost perfect.

Now Sirius and Peter were playing a game of Exploding Snap while James had wrapped his long limbs around Remus, hugging him tightly and whispering sweet nonsense into his ears.

Remus' face was relaxed, almost peaceful, and once or twice a small smile stole onto his lips. Sirius had never seen his friend that comfortable right before his transformation and Merlin, he was happy for them.

Out of his eyes, he could see that Remus slowly stood up and stretched his creaking limbs.

"I should go now. It isn't long until the moon's up."

They nodded, and James sprang up as well. Peter and Sirius respectfully turned their backs to them, while they shared a small, soft kiss.

"See you in a bit.", James murmured and sat down again, his knee brushing against Sirius, who sent him a reassuring smile.

When Remus reached the portrait hole and opened it, he didn't go through but was just staring at something on the other side.

"Uhh.", He said and grabbed the portrait harder, "Pad? Could you come with me, please?"

Sirius looked up, a vibrating card in his hand, "Why?"

"I think, you've got a visitor.", Remus replied and arched one eyebrow meaningfully.

As fast as he could, Sirius stood up.

It's probably only his brother, he thought but stepped to his waiting friend and then out of the common room.

And there he was. Not his brother, but another Slytherin.

Still wearing the black, tight trousers, but now with a red, soft looking jumper.

And he looked beautiful in the dim candlelight.

"If this takes longer, don't feel obliged to come today, alright?", Remus told him with a soft, but somewhat pained smile. He must be hurting an awful lot by now.

"But-"

Remus moved a hand and interrupted him, "I'm fine. Peter and James are with me.."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and waved a hand, walking down the corridor, "Evening, Severus."

"Lupin.", the smoky voice answered, but didn't look at him.

Severus' eyes only laid on Sirius. And Merlin, an incredible heat flooded him.

Slowly, he stepped forward until they were merely a few feet apart.

"Hellu Severus.", Sirius said, his voice breathless and he could feel even his pulse pumping in his thumbs.

The boy pushed his hands into his trouser pockets and looked as if he wasn't sure why he was even there, but after a moment he spoke, "Your brother talked to me."

"Really?"

"He said, that you are sincere about me.", He pulled a face as if saying those word caused him physical pain, "He said, that you didn't intend to use me."

"That's right.", Sirius declared, brows furrowed, "I wouldn't do that to you."

"You wouldn't?!", Severus responded sarcastically.

"No, not anymore. I mean, I've grown up, and I'm not this little, poncy asshole anymore."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"So, then, what do you want from me?", Severus asked defensively.

Sirius didn't know what to do or say. There he stood, the boy he wanted more than anything, in the soft light, within reach, but looking further away.

He opened his mouth and closed it again, after not being able to express his feelings. And he saw that the boy slipped even further away.

"No answer is an answer itself.", Severus sighed and merely shook his head.

He turned, wanting to walk away, but Sirius acted without thinking twice.

His hands reached out, grabbed the soft sleeves and hold him back.

"Don't go.", He breathed, looking him deep into the eyes, hoping some of his feelings would transfer without talking about them.

"What do you want from me, Black?", Severus demanded again, and his voice got more earnest. His dark lips so close and without another thought, Sirius reached out, cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly.

This kiss was completely different from all the others.

There had been heated ones, full of hate, dislike, passion, lust and longing.

But this, this was different.

Sirius begged with his lips and tongue for him to understand, what he was not able to say.

And Severus answered the same way. He could hear the soft moan, full of want, but sweet and not even a little bit demanding.

Sirius free hand reached for Severus', and he pressed it against his chest, right where his racing heart was.

Slowly, their lips dissolved, their foreheads touched tenderly, and he whispered, "Do you feel it? Do feel how I feel when I'm with you?"

And to his amazement, the other teen answered breathlessly, "Yes. I do."

He took courage from it and announced, "I want to be with you. Be a part of your life. Kiss you, whenever I want to feel you. Sit next to you in class or at the Great Hall and laugh with you about stupidies. I want you to be sassy and call me an idiot when I'm being one. I like you, Severus."

And there it was, the small, almost invisible smile, he had only seen a handful of times.

"I want that too.", the Slytherin whispered, nuzzling into Sirius' hair.

"Well, if you two are finished with those sappy love confessions, could we please go and keep Moony some company?"

James' voice echoed in the hallway, and the two boys jumped away from each other.

"PRONGS!", Sirius nearly yelled, clenching his fist, ready to punch his best friend in the gut. But Severus folded his hands around his fist and smiled.

Really smiled.

"Go.", He said, eyes warm and open, "I'll wait for you."

"I'm not coming back before tomorrow morning."

"I know, you are never back before dawn at full moon days."

"You know?! How?", Sirius was gobsmacked. That was unusual. The Severus Snape he'd known for years wouldn't have let an opportunity to humiliate and getting them into trouble slid away.

But maybe he didn't know the boy at all. And he couldn't wait to get to know him better.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, murmuring, "Merlin, give me strength. Of course, I know. Now, piss off, or I'm going to regret this."

"All right. See you tomorrow.", Sirius said, pressed his lips hurridly onto Severus' cheek and then followed his friends.

* * *

 

He was exhausted. Tired wasn't even nearly the right word.

Moony had been more restless than on other days. Perhaps because the wolf sensed that the boy had been even more unwilling to give up his consciousness and let the beast take the lead.

He and Padfoot ran through the woods, played and fought, while Prongs and Wormtail followed on soft feet.

It had always been like that. They were a pack. All four of them, but a stag and a rat aren't strong enough to overpower a werewolf. So both canines played imprudently while the other two stayed with them and explored the forest.

Remus just transformed back, and Sirius and Peter walked back to the castle, side by side, while James stayed with the boy in the shack until Madam Pomfrey picked him up.

They reached the front door without incident, but when they wanted to walk up the stairs, someone cough behind them.

They spun around and there, at the corner of the Great Hall, Severus waited for him.

Sirius grinned and gestured vaguely with his hand, "Go to bed, Wormy. I'm coming later."

His friends snorted and murmured, "I beg you do.", before walking away.

"You waited.", Sirius said to the Slytherin when he reached him and pressed his cold nose into the crook of Severus' neck.

"I did.", He answered softly and wrapped an arm around him, "Do you want to come to my dorm? I'm alone there, and you can rest a bit."

Sirius' heart jumped of joy, "Yeah, that would be nice."

And he meant it. Laying next to the boy, breathing his scent in and just feel his presence made him jittery.

It didn't take them long to get to the Slytherin common room, and to Sirius surprise, Severus said they password out loud without hesitation.

A few fellow Slytherins were already awake and sitting in the comfortable armchair next by the fireplace, opening presents.

They watched him with contempt but did not say a word.

Severus ushered him into his silent dorm and Sirius could suddenly breathe again.

He made a face, "Well, that's what I call welcoming."

Severus snorted, "What do you expect, Black?"

"Nothing, really.", He stifled a yawn and stretched his arms over his head, "Can we go to bed?"

"Sure.", said the other boy, eyes travelling over Sirius' body praisingly.

Slowly, with a slight smirk on his lips, Sirius took off his cloth until he wore only boxers and a thin, white tee shirt.

Severus was already back in his bed and waited for him, to step closer.

Hesitating, Sirius slipped under the cover next to the warm body.

After he managed to find a comfortable position, he looked up and smiled.

Dark eyes were watching him with so many emotions, that Sirius wasn't sure what to feel and how to act.

"Hey.", Severus breathed. His long fingers stroke over his cheekbones and the tender flesh of his ear, brushing the black hair out of Sirius' face.

"Hi.", Sirius beaming smile must have been blinding. Very slowly and timid the other teen bend down to him, and their lips met.

Lazily, now not fearing for any distraction, they kissed until their lips were bruised and tender.

"Mhh.", Sirius groaned when the other hand stroke the sensitive skin between his shoulder blades. His own hands explored the body above him. Fingertips travelling over jumping muscles and hot, velvet skin.

It felt so, so good.

When Severus' lips moved on, breathing hot, wet kisses on his neck and collarbone, Sirius couldn't suppress a real moan anymore.

The sound escaped his open lips without asking, and this got him a moan in return.

"Oh, you smell so good.", Severus rasped out, licking his ear and rubbing a thumb over a hard, sensitive nipple.

"More.", He hissed and yanked on Severus pyjama top, wanting to feel more skin, more heat.

Severus was pulling at Sirius cloth as well, and when they both were finally naked, and their chests collide, both moaned loudly.

"Yes."

Sirius could feel the hard prick rubbing at his leg and, Merlin.

With shaky fingers, he reached for Severus cock. It felt wonderful. Hard, but soft, at the same time and the tip, was already wet with precum.

"I want- I want-", the boy above him whispered over and over again, but he couldn't find the words, while Sirius' fingers wrapped steadier around the leaking prick and pulled his hand the same way he liked the most.

"What do you want?", Sirius whispered into Severus' ear, made him shudder. Goosebumps spread all over the soft skin, and Sirius loved those reactions. Never before had he done something like this to another person. Not even, when he had slept with that girl the summer before. She had liked it quite right, but it hadn't been like this.

So honest, so primal. This was how it was supposed to be, always.

Instead of answering, Severus let go of him and vanished under the blanket.

"What?", Sirius wanted to ask, but then hot breath ghosted over his erect cock, and he groaned, bore his hands into the pillow beside him.

When the hot mouth wrapped around him, he jerked, tears filling his eyes.

"Oh, Merlin."

It was hot and wet and felt better than all those blow jobs he had ever received before.

Automatically his fingers grabbed Severus dark hair, stroking his neck and shoulders.

After a while, he felt a hesitating finger caressing the soft skin behind his bollocks and at first he froze. He had never experienced a touch at that place of his body, had never tried it alone before.

Maybe he should have, so he wouldn't be so prudish when someone else would do it.

Severus noticed his lack of reaction at once, and he lifted the blanket with a questioning look, "Should I stop?"

"I.", Sirius felt the colour spreading on his face and for a second he wanted to vanish. He buried his eyes behind an arm, pressing them tightly together.

The other boy got up again, their chest pressed against each other and his lips almost touched Sirius, "Hey, it's ok. If you don't want to do this, it's alright."

"I want to", Sirius begged the differ, "But I've never done this before."

The Slytherin laid his lips on his', kissing him softly until he relaxed again, "Ok, let's wait with that."

"No. Please, I really want to, just.", He huffed in annoyance about himself, "I don't know. Go slow?"

"Alright.", and the strong hand was around his prick instantly.

They kissed, sucked at each other's lips and let their hands wander, and when this time Severus' slick finger drifted behind his sack and pressed gently against his entrance, Sirius stayed relaxed.

It felt strange at first, and he had to tell himself over and over again, that this invasion was welcome and wanted. But after a while, his body accepted the finger.

All the while, Sirius kissed every little bit of skin he could reach.

Then Severus crooked his finger and pressed against something inside him, which made him shout out in pleasure.

"FUCK!"

His ears began to buzzing, blood rushing through his body faster and his heart was beating so hard against his rip case, that he feared it must burst open anytime soon.

He could hear the soft sniggering of the other boy next to him, "You like that?"

"Oh yes.", And he did indeed. His body took over, replaced his mind and began to rub against the body next to him.

Severus was now back between his knees, one hand between Sirius' legs and fingering him gently open and into oblivion when he leaned forward and started to suck him off again.

It didn't take long until one of the strongest orgasms hit him, and he nearly pushed the other out of bed with force.

After it took Sirius a few heartbeats until he could think straight again and when he opened his eyes, Severus was laying next to him, smiling down at him and gently playing with the dark, sensitive nipple.

Sirius turned to him, reaching of the still hard cock, "Let me, please."

And the other did. Severus laid back into the pillow, and his lean body was shuddering with anticipation.

Sirius had never put someones genital into his mouth. He had sex, but it had been a one-off thing without much foreplay. He was nervous, didn't want to do anything wrong, but when he saw the reaction of the body in front of him, he didn't care.

His lips covered around the dark red head, and he started to lick and suck the way he had experienced only a few minutes ago.

He tasted strange, not unpleasant, but like nothing, he had ever tasted before. Feeling the velvet skin of Severus' penis at his lips and tongue, hearing him moan and the muffled spoken words, made Sirius feel powerful.

Shortly after, Severus' hand yanked at his hair, and he whispered, "I'm about to come."

Unsure what to do, Sirius didn't stop, licking, tasting, pleasuring him even more, harder, better. The spurting cum against his tongue and palate took him by surprise, and for a moment he tried to suppress some gaging.

With much more confident than before, Sirius climbed the bed up and cuddled up next to him, his face buried into Severus' chest.

"That was nice.", He said with a slightly raspy voice and grinned, "More than nice."

"Hmhm.", Severus hummed and hugged him even closer.

Sirius closed his eyes, exhausted on all level after that night and those wonderful experience when he remembered something.

"That must sound silly, but what are we now?"

He felt the laughter rather than hear it, but then Severus said, "What do you want?"

"Being with you."

"That you can have."

Sirius smiled and pressed a soft kiss on Severus' left side, closing his eyes again.

"My brother said, that you liked me for a long time."

"Did he?"

"Hmhm."

"Well.", He sighed and the hand, which had stroked Sirius shoulder until then, stopped for a moment, "Yeah. I hated you, but I was attracted to you. But then, you changed, and I started to like your personality as well. Who would have thought that?!"

"I am lovable."

The Slytherin snorted once again but started to caress his skin again, "Yeah you are."

And with that, Sirius fell asleep.


End file.
